The Worst Dates
by epicanimefan
Summary: I found this prompt on the Iron and Patriotism tumblr blog where Thor keeps trying to set Steve up on dates. Bonus: Tony keeps getting him out of them.


Author's Note: I found this pompt on the Iron and Patriotism tumblr blog where they have a bunch of Stony and Marvel prompts. This one is number 60 which was: Thor keeps trying to set Steve up on dates. Bonus: Tony keeps getting him out of them. So that's how I got the idea. Enjoy!

It was ten past six when Tony got a text message. He grabbed his phone, and raised an eyebrow when he saw "Steve" across the screen. He was even more confused when the only message he got was "Hey. What you doing?"

Tony quickly texted him back. "Aren't you on a date?" He added a kissing emoji at the end. Not even a minute later he got a reply.

"Yeah. She is in the bathroom. She is kind of rude."

Tony quickly sat up when he saw this message. Steve Rogers is the living definition of a gentleman. How could anyone be rude to America's favorite boy scout?

Tony typed out a message asking Steve to send his location. Well, Steve did not know how to drop a pin on his phone yet, so he sent Tony the address of the restaurant. It was good enough.

"Don't worry, soldier! I'm on my way to rescue you!" Tony quickly sent the message then tossed his phone aside. The genius sprinted down towards the workshop to gather his suit.

"You look very nice," Steve complemented the woman in front of him.

"I know," the blond woman sitting across from him boasted. "I put a lot of effort in my appearance. I guess some people don't, since you're dressed like a grandpa."

Steve was unsure how to react to the insult. He thought his plaid shirt and khaki pants were a good outfit. "Well, I am from the forties," he told the woman.

Her eyes flickered with annoyance. "Was that supposed to make me laugh?"

Steve felt like running away with his tail between his legs. "Um-" He cut himself off when he heard the people behind him gasping. He quickly turned around only to be met with a pair of familiar brown eyes, but an even more familiar grin. Tony was wearing his Iron Man suit, minus the helmet, while holding Steve's shield in his right hand.

"Sorry, everyone, do not panic," Tony told them. Although most people were pulling out their phones to take a picture of the superhero. "Captain America and I have been called on a very important mission across the country. We have to go right now." He stared at Steve before throwing his shield to him.

Steve easily caught it in one hand. He stood up and smiled at his date. It was the first time he had smiled all night. "Sorry, but duty calls." He waved at her before running towards Tony.

"Wait! Hold on!" She called out after Steve.

Tony glared at the woman before following Steve out of the restaurant.

Once outside, Steve sighed out of relief. Being with that woman certainly put his politeness to the test.

"Thanks for- Whoa!"

Tony smoothly picked up Steve in his arms bridal-style, and flew off into the sky. He didn't go too far over the city, but they were a good distance in the sky.

Steve raised an eyebrow over at Tony. "Was this really necessary?"

"Yes because we had to make that look convincing enough," Tony explained.

"Please, don't tell me we are actually going halfway across the country."

"No. We are going to the tower so I can watch my movie."

There was a brief moment of silence before Steve spoke. "Thanks for helping me out, Tony. I really appreciate it." Steve wished he had a free hand to cover his face. He was slightly embarrassed that he had to text someone to come help him get out of the date.

"It's no problem, we all have bad dates." His words actually comforted Steve a bit. "Besides I couldn't let anyone hurt our national treasure."

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, but was still smiling. "What movie were you watching anyway?"

"Jurassic Park."

"Hey, that's on my list!" Steve pointed out. "Mind if I watch it with you?"

"That's fine. This movie actually reminds me of you because it's about bringing dinosaurs back to life."

Steve frowned at the joke. "You are so lucky we are a hundred feet above ground right now."

Tony still chuckled at his joke. "That was a good one!"

That is how Tony got into the business of helping Steve out everytime he had a bad date, which was basically all of them. Thor was the one who kept setting Steve up with people, although Steve was sure that Thor just gave him the phone numbers of random people who saw Thor on the street.

Steve was just thankful for each time Tony came through to help him out of a date. The most amusing part was having Tony burst in with some sort of excuse. Typically it was Avenger related, but he got a creative on a few them. Steve's favorite being the two people were arguing over what happened during World War II, and he had to go sst them straight. The only good thing that came out of these terrible dates was the time Tony and Steve spent together afterwards. Tony was enjoying rescuing Steve more and more each time.

"Did you really have to tell her that the government hacked my email?" Steve asked as he and Tony walked down the street from where his latest first date took place.

"I thought that was a pretty good one. It's pretty believable, Steve." Tony let him ponder on that thought for a moment. "So, what was bad about this one?"

"She kept showing pictures of her cats-"

"That's not too bad."

"The entire time."

"Oh."

"And they were names after each Avenger."

"You're right that's bad," Tony admitted. "Was she better or worse than the girl who actually kept squealing because she was a huge fan of yours?"

"Better," Steve chuckled. "I don't think anyone could beat her." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

As they walked, Steve kept thinking about all of his past dates recently. Suddenly, he stopped walking. Tony glanced back seeing Steve stare down at the ground.

"Do you think I'm being too picky about this?" Steve asked.

Tony was taken back by the sudden question. He stared at Steve through his expensive sunglasses. He walked back over to Steve, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Do you know why?" He didn't wait for a response to continue. "Because you're worth it, Steve. You're an amazing guy who deserves someone just as amazing as you are. If someone doesn't meet your standards, then you have the right to walk out on them."

Steve smiled fondly at Tony. The other man was happy he was wearing his sunglasses or else he would have melted from Steve's sweet gaze.

"Thanks, Tony," Steve said gently. "Not just for this, but for always being there for me. I really appreciate it." Tony's mouth nearly dropped when heard him. "I think that's why I texted you when I had my first bad date. I knew I could trust you to come and rescue me. You're pretty amazing too, I mean you are Tony Stark afterall." When Steve winked at him, Tony was sure he was about to faint.

Suddenly, it seemed the whole world stopped for Tony. He felt his heartbeat pound in his chest as he kept staring at the man in front of him. His whole body felt warm as his face got flustered. How is it that Steve always said such nice things to him, even though Tony was an asshole sometimes? Steve saw the good in people, and always pointed it out.

Steve's question broke the smaller man's trance. "Where should we go for dinner? I was thinking we should try that sandwich shop we saw last week." Steve started to walk further down the sidewalk into the sunset. "I think I remember where it's at."

Tony blinked a few times before actually following Steve. He knew he couldn't think of Steve in any other way besides being his friend because it would lead to trouble. Steve only likes women after all. Tony had to once again remind himself of that fact.

Tony walked into the Avengers lounge carrying their mail. He was looking through it as most of it was addressed to him, but then he found a small package addressed to the Steve. Tony glanced around the room to find the man.

"Hey has anyone seen Steve? His books just arrived," Tony announced.

"His out on a date," Clint told him from the couch. "And with a guy this time." A mischveious grin platsered on his face.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. A small fit of laughter caught in his throat. "Really? Thor set him up with a guy?"

Clint sat up and turned towards Tony. "In Steve's defense, I'm pretty sure he though Taylor was the name of a girl."

Tony laughed for a minute, but it died down quickly. He wondered if Steve truly hated being with guys because he never said anything about it. If Steve didn't hate guys, then maybe Tony had a chance after all. Tony quickly shook those thoughts away. He wished there was a way to reprogram his brain so he wouldn't think that way.

"Well I better get ready for when he realizes he's out with a guy, and needs me to bail him out pronto," Tony said.

Odd thing was is that Steve didn't text him after thirty minutes had passed, an hour, and then two hours. Tony kept his phone on him waiting for his emergency text to arrive. He sat on the couch with Thor trying to explain to him how his phone worked, which kept reminding him of how he taught Steve how to work a phone. He was about to make people start paying when they came to him with technology issues.

"Hey guys!" Steve greeted when he came into the room.

Thor was shocked by how quickly Tony shot up when he heard Steve's voice.

"Hey," Tony greeted him with a composed smile. "Heard Thor set you up with a guy. How did you manage to get yourself out of that one?"

"Um, well, it was actually kind of nice." Steve blushed as he avoided both Tony and Thor's gaze. "A pretty good date overall, I would say. In all honesty I was weary about it at first, but I guess times are changing. Going out with a guy wasn't so bad."

"Yes!" Thor loudly cheered nearly shaking the whole room. "Finally, I have found a lover for the captain!"

Steve's face grew even more red. "Please, don't say 'lover.'"

"Oh, sorry captain." Thor had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

Steve chuckled, but was still shaken by what happened. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys," Steve walked out of the room.

Thor waved goodbye to him. When he turned back, Tony was basically curled up into a ball, and covered his face. He hadn't said anything since Steve talked about his date, which really disappointed Tony. Although he thought he would be happy when his friend finally found someone he would actually go out with. Tony just couldn't believe it was a guy. More or less he wanted more than anything to be that guy. His heart twisted around in his chest.

"Thor?" He inquired. "Why did you set Steve up with a man instead another woman?" Tony knew he would have to go the source if he wanted an answer on why Steve was dating guys.

Thor looked a bit surprised at first, but he relaxed with a smile on his face. "I know on Midgard couples are mainly a man and a woman. Back on Asgard, we accept all forms of love. As long as two people love each other it doesn't matter. Sometimes you just have to take a chance on things."

"Take a chance…" Tony whispered to himself. He suddenly stood up from the couch. Thor was pleased to see that Tony's face had brightened back up to its normal self. "We should visit Asgard sometime."

Thor nodded at him before catching his phone from Tony. "Wait, I still don't understand the difference between email and texting…" It was too late because Tony was already gone from the room.

Steve was pretty surprised when Taylor already asked him out for another date, but even more amazed that he wanted to go to an art museum. Steve must have mentioned that he enjoyed art at some point, so he didn't really question it. He got nicely dressed for his date. Once he arrived at the art museum, he instantly recognized a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, Tony," Steve smiled at him. "What are you doing here? Some important event going on?"

"Yep," Tony told him. He had a grin on his face to match Steve's, and it was obvious that he was excited. "We're going on a date."

Steve tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"I may have hacked into your phone, changed Tylor's number to mine, and texted you out on a date so I could give you this big gand unsuspecting gesture," he said as if it was a breeze to do.

Steve needed a moment to process what he had just been told. "Wait, what?"

Tony chuckled taking a few steps closer to Steve. "Come on Cap, I'm giving you the date you deserve. I mean, as long as I'm the guy you deserve."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve responded rather quickly. It was hard for Toyn to read his face at first, which caused him to internally panic. "You're amazing Tony, and I just hope I can be amazing for you." The top of the captain's cheeks turned pink.

Tony was thrilled Steve accepted him, but tried his best to bottle up some of it. He didn't just want to leap into the man's arms. Even though, that didn't sound too bad. "Steve of course you're amazing. If you ever say anything less than that, then I will hit you."

Steve laughed making Tony's smile breakthrough again.

"I have to say, Stark, an art museum is a good place to take me," Steve said mildly impressed.

Tony grinned proudly. "I knew all the terrible dates you've been on, so I knew all the right places to take you."

They two smiled fondly at each other taking in the moment that they are about to have their first date together.

"Hold on," Steve said. "You have to promise me that you won't buy me any of the artwork." Tony may have caught on to how Steve worked, but Steve knew exactly what Tony was like. More importantly, what he was capable of.

Tony shook his head. "Really, Rogers? Already being picky, I see," he teased Steve before ushering him inside.

Steve was very happy that Tony asked him out. No matter where Tony had taken him, Steve knew he would have a great date as long as he was with Tony.


End file.
